hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Hokuto no Ken 5
July 10, 1992 |genre = RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Super Famicom |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Controller }} is a role-playing video game produced by Toei Animation released on July 10, 1992 for the Super Famicom in Japan. It is the third and final RPG produced by Toei based on the Hokuto no Ken franchise, following Hokuto no Ken 3 and Hokuto no Ken 4, both for the Family Computer. Hokuto no Ken 5 features an original storyline, written once again by Hiroshi Toda with plot supervision by Buronson, set in an alternate universe from the original work's canon where a new hero must unite the warriors of the Hokuto, Nanto, and Gento schools to defeat a common enemy. Story In the early 21st century, the Makōtei has descended! The Heavens were once again split into two. There are two devas, the Makōtei and the Tentei... In a time two thousand and hundreds of years ago, the world was ruled by the clan of the Makōtei, spreading their misery around the nations of world through their reign of evil. But in one generation, in order to oppose the tyranny of their next heir, a group of high priests raised his younger brother to be the Tentei, granting him the power to fight the Makōtei clan. From that point, an age of conflict began between the Makōtei and Tentei, setting rightfulness against heresy. A wedding ceremony was taking place in a church. As the young couple were vowing their love for each other, the Imperial Army of the Makōtei suddenly attacked, taking the bride with them. The young man has now began a journey to rescue his fiancee. The Makōtei's army's attacks were extremely severe. The martial arts sworn to protect the Tentei, namely the ones from the Hokuto, Nanto, and Gento schools, attacked with nothing but raging fire. In various places around the world, the violent conflicts unfoled between the Makōtei's army and the masters of these arts such as Rei of Nanto Suichō Ken, Falco of Gento Kō Ken, Toki, and Fudoh. The world was in turmoil, as it become governed by pain and misery. Time has been waiting for the revival of the Tenteiken, the only martial art capable of defeating the Makōtei. Only Kenshiro, the greatest master of Hokuto Shinken, holds the key. In a turbulent time filled with sorrow, a group of passionate men bear the scars of their emotions, as they now challenge the Makōtei to a final battle. Characters The Heroes : * - The main character for the first half of the game. Named by the player. A young martial artist who embarks on a journey to rescue his lover from the Makōtei. He is actually a descendant of the Tentei and the younger brother of Lui and Lin and his life is tasked with the mission to revive the martial art of the . He finds out that his lover gave birth to a son and manages to rescue both. However, the reunion does not last long and his lover is later killed by the Makōtei. The Hero later confronts the Makōtei, but is fatally wounded during battle. Before dying, he passes on all of his energy and knowledge to his son. : * - The main character for the second half of the game. Named by the player. He is not only the Hero's son, but he's also the Makōtei's grandson from his mother's side. The Hero's Lover gives birth to him after being captured by the Makōtei, having been conceived before she was kidnapped. He is rescued by his father along with his mother. After his mother is killed, he begins his martial art training to avenge her and is tutored by Rei and Raoh. When the Makōtei later kills his father as well, he inherits all of his powers and abilities, becoming the new Hero for the remainder of the game. : * - A former servant of Ryuken who seeks to avenge his death. : * - A young woman who travels the world with her younger brother Mito. She is actually the daughter of a martial artist who was killed by Galigā of the Makōtei's army and seeks to avenge his death. He befriends the Hero and Mizumaru and joins their cause. : * : *Rei (alias ) : *Kuroyasha : *Jūza : *Raoh : *Toki : *Shuh : *Hyoh : *Shin : *Kenshiro : *Fudoh : *Falco : *Yuda : * Kaioh The Army of Makōtei : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Other characters from the manga * Yuria * Ryuken * Ein * Asuka * Mamiya * Airi * Rihaku * Hyūi * Shuren * Lin * Lui * Shiva * Akashachi : * Heart : * Jagi (alias : * Souther : *Ryūga * Myū * Jakō : * Jask : * Shiino * Shachi * Leia * Jūkei Other supporting characters * * * * * * * * * * * List of Ōgi The special techniques in the game are called and are classified in the following categories. * - Techniques used to damage the enemy. * - Techniques used to lower the enemy's offense or defense, along with other stats. * - Techniques used to heal or cure an ally, as well oneself Hero, Hero's son Kenshiro, Toki, Raoh Mizumaru, Kuroyasha, Tobimaru Rei Shuh Shin Juda Juza Fudoh Falco Hyoh, Kaioh Cheat Codes These cheat codes can be used with an emulator such as ZSNES.Hex:value Cheat Codes References Errata *Juza's name is spelled ジューザ when he introduces himself instead of the proper ジュウザ. However, the latter spelling is still used when he joins the player s party. External Links * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/snes/home/575681.html Hokuto no Ken 5] at GameFAQs * [http://hokuto.khaotic.info/hokuto5/index.htm Hokuto no Ken 5] at Shura no Kuni * [http://www.geocities.jp/hokuaniken/sakuhin/game/hk5/hokuto5-top.html Hokuto no Ken 5] at Hokuto Site Category:Video games